Azumi (Star Fox)
'Azumi''' is an anthropomorphic wolf in the Star Fox Series (fanon). SHe is the evil twin clone and sister of Nikita Hayami 's /rival and The team of Star Wolf. she was Nikita's subconscious And created from Andross nephew Andrew Oikonny to create a perfect replica version of Nikita and possibly to replace her. appearances History Starfox Adventures( as a subconscious) As Nikita Grown up she was physically a subconscious of her in nitika mind not knowing the girl was starting to have another personality for herself as you grew up she noticed that Nikita has a physical one-side love interest of Fox McCloud as The Story Goes On In the game by As The Lylat System was destroyed a mysterious girl named Krystal Who home town was destroyed by andross who somehow survived which meant an evil sharp claws name General Scales whoever was in a deal with him however she made it to Krazoa Palace and release The first Spirit but however her mission was cut short and was in prison by a crystal and will remain there until all 6 Krazoa Spirits are found as fox team must found the spell stones As azumi watch Nikita help her teammates discovering knows about everything about her as fox found tricky and help him as his request to save the world however when Fox heard Krystal cries begging for help to free her Andros's disguise himself as The Krazoa God the trick fox into finding the other 5 spirits as he passed the second test And When to Krazoa Palace she notice Her good twin became jealous that fox Became in love with krystal (while she was still trapped in her Prison) but decided to help her. After all the spell Stones are back to its rightful place as General Scales and fox was about to fight Andross interrupted them telling him that he was no longer Any used to him which demanded The ape to show himself While azumi was in on their conversation he told him that the Earth Walkers could see him but he couldn't As he order him to give Fox the final spirit which His final word said you will regret this (which He had died or collapse) which Fox became dumb found it shocking that the last Spirit was in General Scales but could not remember or recognize the voice, as all the 6 Krazoa Spirits are found but all of them went through Krystal to restore himself Which krystal was free from her in prison but almost died to a falling Death thanks to Fox saving her with her own staff which she took her Staff back from Fox which however it wasn't his to begin with defeat andross once again after a Little Help from falcon Which nitika however was very concerned and happy that they won once again however Krystal apologize from her Mean coldy to fox when she took her staff back and join the starfox team which nikita became very happy but on the inside she became jealous. After StarFox Adventures After fox And Krystal started to have a relationship or possibly started azumi who notice Her twin became physical jealous of the new teammate And passionately stayed in her room Azumi show Nikita Journal of her feelings for Fox (which it may or may not one time that it shows that fox has feelings for her as well but as soon they realize that it died out But she was kidnapped by Andross nephew which took her to a secret location but however manage to put a tracking device for her teammates to find her. As Andrew Oikonny demanding her questions which she however refused however he managed to create a cloning machine in which physically tortured the girl for 72 hours or more or less hours however he managed to get some of her hair which from DNA as azumi who free herself from her subconscious which however her teammates managed to save her, after hours of his nephew finally created a perfect replica Evil clone of replacing her which it wasn't completed 4 hours which after the Clone was free from it cocoon which the Clone however begin to take matters into her own hands. Starfox Assault after the events of Starfox Adventures the Clone took matters into her own hands by posing as Nikita and taking something from Starfox and accusing her and blaming her saying that she stole things from her own teammates. personality Azumi Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Clones Category:Evil Twins Category:Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Articles under construction Category:Rivals Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Clones Category:Twins Category:Imposters